


Love Not Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship!Klaine, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited!Kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never thought he would fall in love and not his usual lust. He is in love with Kurt, love that may never be returned for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Not Lust

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kurtbastian fic. Enjoy.

Sebastian leaned his head over on his right hand, sighing angrily. He watched Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel laugh, talk, and of course, be a couple.

Sebastian wishes he was in Blaine's place. Two weeks ago, he met the couple. It was obvious that Sebastian wanted to steal Blaine away from Kurt until Kurt opened that beautiful mouth of his.

Sebastian never met anyone that can tolerate his egotistical, sarcastic and arrogant thoughts and mouth. Kurt could. And Kurt Hummel was a little bitchy which Sebastian was into.

Smythe's lust, if he should say that, transferred to Kurt and away from Blaine, who was oblivious to his advances anyway. That irritated Sebastian greatly. How can someone be that oblivious to everything, especially to his own boyfriend? When Sebastian met Kurt, he noticed almost everything about Kurt. His issues, his sexiness, his...everything. This led to Sebastian falling in love with the teenager.

Sebastian never knew he would fall in love and not lust. It's obvious that he doesn't do love. His few emotions was clouded with lust almost all the time. This affected Sebastian's trips to gay bars as well. When he meets a guy at Scandals, he always felt like he was cheating on Kurt.

So the warbler stopped going to Scandals and started to come to terms with his feelings for the countertenor. It hurts him a lot. Sebastian couldn't be with someone that is obviously with the wrong person. He has to deal with it though and maybe for a long time.

Sebastian shook his head and got up. He looked over at the couple again and noticed that Kurt was staring at him, ignoring what Blaine was talking about. He gave Kurt his signature smirk, nodded at Blaine, lying about where his heart lies. The nod obviously made Kurt angry and turned away from Sebastian, his nose in the air, showing disgust.

Sebastian sighed again and left Lima Bean. One thought came into Sebastian's head as he left. Being in love and not his usual lust will be a hard thing to deal with for awhile.

~  
The End


End file.
